Shakugan Naruto's Konoha
by n0ob
Summary: What if Naruto is not anymore only Kyubi? What if there is a power? It surpasses everything ever imagined... This is my first Naruto fanfic so i hope you like it and review pls! :D
1. Naruto Discover

**This is my first story.. Pls review! Hope you like it :D**

Sunny day… Like usualy, team 7 was waiting for kakashi…

'3 hours late… Where the hell is he?' Naruto said. ' Yeah!' continued sakura..

Suddenly a smoke cloud appeared. 'Hi team!' Kakashi sensey said. 'Where the hell were you?' Naruto asked. 'No where... Time runs..' Said kakashi apologising himself; Sasuke was quiet all along.. He was already used to see Kakashi sensei late. ' Now team, we're going on a mission' sid kakashi sensei. ' What is it kakashi sensei? Tell me! Sensei? Are you listening? Sensei!' screamed Naruto. ' You will know at the right time, so let's go!'

They leaved Konoha with everything ready and Naruto didn't stoped boring Kakashi for a minute… Naruto stopped… 'Don't go farther!' he said 'There is a trap for us' ... Kakashi looked around. ' You're right Naruto.. There is someone waiting for us…'

3 people appeared.. It was neji, rock lee and tenten.. 'Hi people!' kakashi said. They were strange… Neji, tenten and lee had green eyes. ' They are out of themselfs.. ' said Sasuke and turned on his sharingan. Lee went straight to Sakura and kicked her in her tummy. ' Ouch!' Said Sakura. Neji went to Naruto and tried to punch him but he putted neji away.. The battle went straight and Kakashi sensei could do nothing because he couldn't hurt gai's team. They were all fighting at much time and they were exausted.. Sasuke and Sakura felt on the floor.. Kakashi went to them.. Naruto was facing Neji and Lee. (Ten ten was on the floor too)

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in a dungeon, with dark floor. He found himself in somekind of a prison.. Then he recognized the red eyes that opened in the dark.. 'Kiuby' he tought. 'What you want little boy?' Kiuby asked. 'You live in my body… I want you to give me chakra!' Naruto answered 'I guess you're right… I'll give you a bit of my chakra little boy…' said Kiuby 'I guess I must…' Naruto conversation with Kiuby has been broken for a Nejis chakra attack. A sparkle appeared; the two charkas of Neji and Kiuby/Naruto were getting together. After that… Everybody was fallen on the ground except Kakashi…

Naruto woke up on a little cave… His head was hurting. 'Is someone there?' asked Naruto 'Hi Naruto! You finally woke up!' Kakashi sensei appeared in the entrance of the cave. 'What happened? Why do I have a strange feeling?' asked Naruto 'Your eyes are with rainbow colours!' said Kakashi 'Why I see everything I want? Look… there's a rabbit after those trees! Go check Kakashi sensei, please' Naruto said 'You're right Naruto. I guess that the chakra connection gave you some power… That even I don't know!' Kakashi answered. 'Wow. This is amazing…'

* * *

End of chapter 1..


	2. Going with hermit

His eyes were like burning with rainbow colors. Naruto got a mix of byakugan and other kind of chakra he doesn't even know? What can Naruto do more now?

'Were is Sasuke?' Naruto asked, 'And Sakura?'. 'They are fine! Don't worry.. There they are.. Guys! Come here!..' Said Kakashi sensei, 'What?' Asked Sasuke, ' See Naruto's eyes.' 'They are rainbow!' 'Yes, and now he can see everything.. like byakugan!' Explained Kakashi sensei. 'Wow ' Said Sakura ' Naruto... Why are you with that face?' Asked Sasuke. 'He's looking at Sakura-chan' Said Kakashi, 'What?.. NARUTOOO!!!!!! YOU PERV!!!' Screamed Sakura. Naruto got K.O on the floor. ' Well, we have much to do now...

Naruto got to town.. when someone got his hand.. ' PREVERETD HERMIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE????' Asked Naruto, ' I need you Naruto.. Now that hokage-sama has died.. I need you to help find someone' Said Jiraya, ' Why would I go with you?'Asked Naruto, 'Well... If you don't want, I bet that Sasuke would like to learn a technique that's even more powrfull than chidori...' ' What? I'll go! Wait! I'll do my pakage! YES!' Said Naruto..

They went off the town and did their way.' Hey, preverted hermit! What technique will you teach me?' 'You will now in time Naruto.. Be patiente...' They did the way with no problems... They stopped in a town and sleeped there.

Morning

'Good morning! Wake up preverted hermit! It's already morning!' 'What you want Naruto?' 'When are you gonna teach me the technique?' 'Ah! I almost forgot... ok. Let's go!' Preverted hermit gave Naruto some.. Water ballons?! 'Hey, preverted hermit! What am I supposed to do with this?' ' Naruto... you will try to make the ballon explode by creting rotating chakara in your hand. When you do it tell me. Bye' ' Where are you going? you won't see my training?' 'No, I must go check the gir.. the places of this town! See ya'

'Baka, this is more difficult that it seemed.. I guess I must train hard


End file.
